


"You're Fucking Queer, Finn."

by CallmeG



Series: The Peaky Files [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Caught, Coming Out, Finn Shelby is queer I will die on this hill, Finn still lives at Watery Lane, Gay, Gen, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Situated after John's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeG/pseuds/CallmeG
Summary: When Finn is caught in bed with another man by Arthur of all his siblings, it's safe to say shit hits the fan. Tommy wants to know what's going on, Ada wants to support her brother, Michael is supportive, Polly wants to suckerpunch Arthur sometimes and Arthur refuses to believe anything that's going on around him.Homophobic!Arthur (to start)
Relationships: Finn Shelby & Ada Shelby, Finn Shelby & Arthur Shelby, Finn Shelby & Michael Gray, Finn Shelby & Polly Gray, Finn Shelby/ Original Character, Tommy Shelby & Finn Shelby
Series: The Peaky Files [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568089
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	"You're Fucking Queer, Finn."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnxiousCoffee (TheHallowedAngel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHallowedAngel/gifts).



> First post of 2020! Can I just say I've had this ready for a while but I forgot about it and I'm really sorry because now I'm hooked on Chicago PD to catch up on what I've missed but I still love our Peaky Boys and I'm glad I remembered this existed because it's probably one of my favourite pieces!
> 
> As usual, thanks to my buddy AnxiousCoffee for once again being a soundboard for my crack ideas. This one actually turned out okay for once! I gifted this to you because you're a bro and I have no idea what the fuck my work would look like without your input.
> 
> Arthur's language is awful in this one. He drops the 'f' slur toward gay people which is so not okay in any way, shape or form but it's a happy ending kind of story.  
> If you want to request a sickfic for Tommy, Michael or Finn drop a comment!

"Like this?"  
"Yeah, yeah that's it, just- Mm.... uh- uh, yeah perfect."  
"Does that feel good Finn? Is it right?"  
"It's so wrong but I don't care anymore," Finn replied with a grin. His eyes fell closed as the guy on top rocked back into him, pressing kisses to his face.  
"We could do this all night, but you gotta promise to keep it down," the older one whispered, and Finn nodded as he struggled to let a whine escape his lips. The guy kissed him again, taking Finn in his hand and he began to gently jerk as he picked up the pace. In their sex-ing, neither heard footsteps coming up the stairs, or the sound of a Peaky Blinder cocking their gun.  
"Finn! Oh my god, Finn!" The top yelled, and in retaliation Finn clasped his hand over his mouth.  
"Not a word, remember?"  
The other man nodded, leaning down to bury his head in Finn's neck to muffle any noises that may escape.  
He didn't get there, though, because Arthur _fucking_ Shelby burst through the door with his gun's safety off. When he realised what he'd walked in on, he fell silent. Finn's lover had reached for the blankets, covering the pair as he gently pulled out. Finn turned, cheeks bright red as he reached for his cap. Without aiming he threw it and it hit Arthur in the stomach, the older Shelby staring.

  
"What the bloody-"  
"-get out Arthur! Get the fuck out!" Finn yelled. Arthur didn't have to be told twice, and he dashed downstairs. He'd had the decency to close the door after him, for once, and Finn groaned as he fell back against his pillows. The man in his bed- his lover- snorted, flopping down beside the youngest Shelby.  
"That your first time getting caught?" He asked, and Finn numbly shook his head. Tommy and even Ada had caught him a couple of times in the act, but each and every time had been with a woman in his bed, with him on top. This... this was different, and with Arthur of all the people...  
"I'm going to go. Call me when you're ready, love."  
The man pressed a kiss to Finn's cheek, suspecting he was scared out of his mind, and he climbed out of bed. As he redressed, Finn sat up.  
"You won't... you won't tell anyone, will you?"  
The older guy; a tall, muscular guy with sandy blonde hair and deep green eyes, just shook his head with a smile.  
"Of course not."  
He approached Finn, and Finn didn't hesitate to accept his offer of a kiss. When they parted, he touched Finn's cheek.  
"When you're ready."  
Then he was downstairs and out the back door, as he usually was. The back door was before you hit the hallway, therefore none of his family would have had the chance to interrogate him. Lying on his back Finn swore, reaching over for a cigarette as he too rose from bed. Getting redressed, he could hear Ada, Tommy and Michael talking downstairs. Tommy was talking more than usual, louder than usual, and Finn immediately took it as a bad sign. Finishing up on lacing his boots, he reluctantly went downstairs. Time to face the music.  
  
Arthur sat quietly in the back of the room, watching his brother, sister and cousin quietly squabble over what he'd just told them. He had the bottle of single malt whiskey in his hand, no glass to be seen. He was taking it badly, apparently.  
_Finn was in love with a man._  
"Michael, if he felt like it was something important then he would have-"  
"-it's pretty fucking important, Ada! Do you know what this does to the business?"  
"Stop thinking about the business for two fucking seconds, Tom, and think about your brother! He's probably scared out of his mind right now, and the last thing he needs is-"  
"-I need to tell you guys something."  
Everyone shut their mouths the second Finn spoke, and Arthur looked up. Tommy, forever the ringleader type, stepped forward.  
"Come sit down, Finn. We should talk about this."  
"I can't sit- not yet. I have to say it, and I know you'll be mad, but-"  
"-you're fucking queer, Finn."  
Arthur's tone was cold, disconnected and harsh. Finn winced, shaking his head.  
"I like girls too, Arthur, it's just-"  
"-you like fingers up your arse as well? I'm pretty sure that makes you queer."  
"I'm not queer!" Finn denied angrily, betrayal and hurt in his tone. Tommy took him by the shoulder, directing him to the table.  
"Everyone sit down. Michael, follow the lad and make sure he gets home safe."  
Michael quietly slipped out of the room and out the back door. Apparently Finn wasn't as sneaky as he thought he was.  
  
"Now; let's talk like adults, because that's what we are. We're adults now, and we can discuss this."  
Ada's voice cut through the tense silence and Finn winced. Arthur and Tommy both held poker faces, Tommy's strong while Arthur's true opinion peeked through. Tommy lit a cigarette, tossing Arthur a familiar blue bottle.  
"Here, Arthur. Make a start."  
Arthur grunted. Ada, closest to Finn, touched his elbow.  
"Finn. Can you tell us what you mean when you say you're not queer?"  
Ada, the one person who would listen, met Finn's eyes and he shifted.  
"I- this hasn't been going on long enough. I fucked tons of women, but this man, he- he walked by me at the Garrison one day, and I guess I just stopped looking for whores."  
"You have access to all the fucking whores in Small Heath; hell, all of fucking London, and you decide you like it up the arse with another man?"  
"Arthur!" Tommy and Ada both exclaimed. Arthur rolled his eyes, reaching for something to snort the cocaine with.  
"It's just this man, Arthur. This one makes me feel safe, and like I matter. He wants to hear about my day and he worries about what I do. I don't know if he loves me and I don't know if I love him but I don't really care; he's not one of those whores, he cares. Unlike you lot. So I take him up the ass; sometimes it's the other way around. He's a warm body, who likes me for me and not because I have a last name attached to this fucking family."  
"Finn, we do care. We don't want you to be hurt."  
"You're hurting me when you're like this, Ada! _Oh_ _protect Finn, he's a baby; oh poor Finn, he should be shunned away from this life. Oh Finn, he shouldn't be drinking or smoking it's bad for you._ You forget that I'm 21; I'm a legal adult and you’re all fucking hypocrites!"  
Finn pulled away from Ada, reaching for his coat. As he stood, he turned to face Arthur with dark eyes.  
"So maybe I'm fucking queer but I'd rather be queer over an old fashioned stubborn bastard any day."  
Just like that Finn was gone out the door. Arthur swore, shoving things off the side table. Tommy and Ada exchanged looks across the dining table and got up, collecting their coats.  
  
"Michael! Where is this man living?"  
"What?"  
"The man Finn was with; did you follow him home?"  
"Well, yes, but-"  
"-then lead the way. I need to talk to him."  
"Tom. Stop for a moment."  
Michael took Tommy by the arm, Ada stopping too. The cousin shook his head, gesturing toward a lane on the left side.  
"He feels like he pushed Finn to tell us. Feels like Finn thought it was all set up."  
"Thank you, Michael."  
Tommy pulled off from his cousin, Ada following her older brother. As they rushed down the lane, Ada pulled at his coat.  
"Tommy, wait. Finn should- Finn should probably... he should do it."  
"I need to talk to him. If he has bad intentions with Finn I'll fucking shoot his head off."  
"I don't think he does! Tom, I think Finn really likes him. Can't you just be happy for him?"  
"I will be in a bloody second, Ada, just as soon as I've met him-"  
Tommy stopped suddenly in front of a door, and Ada bumped into him. Straightening, she tugged at her brother's coat again, whispering in his ear.  
"Be nice to him; I feel he knows who we are. We probably offer protection to his family."  
Tommy softened for a split second before his poker face recovered.  
"Let's find out shall we?"  
  
The man behind the door was tall; taller than Ada and at least half a head taller than Tommy; closer to Arthur. His blonde hair and green eyes were a stark contrast to the Shelby family's dark hair blue eyes, and Tommy lifted his chin just enough to display an act of dominance. The two men made eye contact for a solid half a minute before Ada swore and pushed Tommy aside.  
"Hello, my name is Ada Thorne and I'm looking for Finn. Any chance he may be here?"  
The man raised an eyebrow.  
"You're Ada Thorne?"  
He settled on Tommy then, looking him up and down.  
"You must be Tommy Shelby. One moment."  
The door closed and Tommy reached for his gun, perhaps to blow it off its hinges, but then he heard talking beyond the entrance.  
"Finn! Your brother and sister are here to see you; would you like me to let them in?"  
Finn's reply was unable to be heard through the door and Ada took Tommy's gun, hiding it in her dress.  
"That's staying with me until we see Finn and talk to him," she murmured. Tommy didn't seem to care, and as the door opened the man appeared again. He extended his hand to Tommy.  
"My name is Rohan Sean. It's nice to meet you, Mr Shelby."  
Tommy waved him off, pushing inside, so Rohan turned to Ada.  
"Mrs Thorne, it's my pleasure."  
To cover her brother's rudeness, she accepted his handshake before he stepped back to allow her inside.  
"He's in the living room; probably smoking if I know him at all."  
Ada smiled, giving his hand a squeeze before she hurried down the hallway toward her brothers. Hopefully, they weren't trying to kill each other; she'd leave that to Arthur in all honesty.  
  
"Finn."  
"Did mother ever teach Arthur to fucking knock?"  
Finn was spread out on the couch in the centre of the room. A cigarette between his lips, a glass of something strong in his hand, Tommy just saw John. It hurt for a moment. He approached Finn carefully, sitting on the armchair to the left of the couch. The pair stayed quiet. Finn took a drink, followed by a drag of his cigarette.  
"Let me guess," he began. He sat up against the couch, hands resting against his knees. When he spoke, he was imitating Tommy.  
_"I'm going to buy you a house in the country, Finn, where you can be yourself if need be. You need to leave; being queer is illegal and I won't pay off a copper for finding you in bed with another man-"_  
"-Finn-"  
_"-I also revoke the little control you worked your ass off to gain in the business, but you'll receive a decent salary that will keep you comfortable-"_  
"-Finn. Stop."  
Tommy reached for the glass, removing it from Finn's hand to place on the nearby table. He held his little brother by the shoulders, their eyes meeting. When Finn looked at his brother, he realised Tommy was about to say something really important. Tommy sighed and hugged Finn to his stomach.  
"You're still a Shelby, queer or not. You're still a Peaky Blinder."  
Muffled by his brother's waistcoat, Finn groaned.  
"But Tom, what about... what about Arthur?"  
"You let me deal with Arthur."  
The men jumped, turning to see Ada and Rohan at the entrance to the room. Ada sighed, coming over. Finn accepted her offer of a hug and didn't complain when she dropped a kiss on his head.  
"You're a fucking idiot for not telling us, Finn, but I understand why. I'm sorry you felt you couldn't tell someone."  
"I wasn't sure I could," he murmured. Then his eyebrows furrowed and he looked up at Tommy sheepishly.  
"Actually, I told one person. A while ago; I was barely 18."  
"Finn," Ada groaned, while Tommy's poker face remained solid. Damn him.  
"Ada; give me my gun."  
With a quick grab beneath her skirt, Ada produced Tommy's gun, handing it to him.  
"I'm going to have to scare them into silence; can't let this get out. You bloody idiot, Finn," Tommy spoke. Finn sighed, and Ada rolled her eyes again. This was becoming a pattern with her and Tommy.  
"There's no need to go after them; they swore to take it to the grave."  
Tommy and Ada paused their squabbling to look at Finn when he spoke, Finn sighing.  
"He bloody took it to the grave all right."  
"Who was it, Finn? Did they leave a note?"  
"It was fucking _John_ , Tommy. _Our John_. Our brother, John Shelby-"  
"-you told... John. And it didn't get back to us?"  
Ada appeared surprised while Tommy flopped on to the couch, reaching for the glass he'd taken from Finn earlier. He gulped down the rest of its contents, patting Finn on the shoulder.  
"We'll leave you two here then. I'll call when it's safe."  
"Small Heath 469," Rohan replied from the entrance. Finn smiled at him, and Rohan walked over to sit with him. Tommy grimaced, getting up.  
"Me and Ada will be going now. Come, Ada."  
Ada didn't bother complaining as she followed her older brother out the flat door, closing it softly behind them. As they walked the streets back to Watery Lane, Ada sighed.  
"What are we going to do about Arthur? Tommy he's not going to let this go."  
He didn't reply; instead, he lit a cigarette and slipped it between his lips.  
  
Back at the betting shop, Poll and Michael were talking with Arthur. Michael had a cigarette in his mouth and a glass of something in his hand, while Poll had a tight grip on Arthur's wrist. It briefly reminded Ada of when they were children, and Arthur would be scolded by Polly for things such as stealing, or playing somewhere he wasn't supposed to.  
Arthur was born to be a part of a gang. I wish I was joking.  
"Thomas, is it true?"  
Poll, noticing Tommy and Ada's entrance, strode over to Tommy who shook his head.  
"Very true, Poll. Finn is indeed in love with a man."  
Michael, in the back, smirked around his cigarette. Arthur swore, shoving things off nearby tables.  
"Is he fucking thick? He can take meds for that, right Ada? There's medicine for being queer."  
Ada bristled but was cut off by Michael.  
"Sure there is, but there's no amount of medicine that will make you a decent human."  
Arthur spun on his heel, meeting his younger cousin's eyes.  
"Did you want to repeat that?"  
"Oh good god; you're dumb as well as an asshole."  
"Arthur-"  
"-Michael..."  
"So you like it up the arse as well do ya? You and Finn, talk about it late at night while the rest of us bed our wives?"  
The worst part was that Arthur was stone-cold sober; a first.  
"I guess you caught me, then."  
Ada and Polly looked at each other, while Tommy took a drag of his cigarette.  
"If you two are done acting like children, let's sit down, get a drink, and talk about this."  
"There is nothing to go over, Tom."  
Arthur's expression hardened, and he refused to meet anyone's eyes as he stared toward the door. Ada grasped at Polly's hand, and Arthur snorted.  
"Should have known Finn was the fuckin' pansy brother. He always was weak, always worryin' about what others thought about him. This man he's found will last a month, tops, before he's either dead or running. Finn won't be able to keep him-"  
"-you're such a fucking prick, Arthur!"  
The entire room fell silent as Finn surged over, standing chest to chest with his eldest brother. Behind him, Rohan joined Tommy and Michael. Tommy lit him a cigarette, while Michael sighed and looked at his feet. He'd been trying to avoid a Shelby Family Fight.  
"You are such a fucking prick. You have no consideration for others. I'm embarrassed to call you my brother, Arthur-"  
Crack.  
Michael and Rohan leapt forward as Arthur landed a punch on Finn's jaw; one that sent him falling to the floor. Rohan caught him, while Michael grabbed Arthur by his shirt and shoved him up against the wall.  
"That's your fucking little brother, Arthur! The one you would do anything to protect. You care for him, would give your life for him, but now you find out he's homosexual and you want nothing to do with him!"  
"He's a faggot, Michael!"  
Rohan stood, eyeing Arthur off.  
"He is not a faggot. He is Finn Shelby-"  
"-and I'm gonna friggin' bash your face in!"  
Finn pushed Tommy's hand off his shoulder, leaping up. Shoving Michael out of the way, he grabbed Arthur. Arthur struggled against him, but Finn's grip was strong. For the youngest Shelby his hand was built, and he glared Arthur down.  
"I looked up to you. Looked up to you all my life. Wanted to be like you. Now... now I don't think I want to know you. Fuck you, Arthur."  
Finn let go of Arthur, stumbling back. Rohan caught him, and Polly stepped up.  
"Right. Everyone but Arthur upstairs. Now. You too, Rohan."  
Ada reached for Finn, brushing a hand down his back. She and Rohan lead him toward the stairs, while Tommy glared at Arthur.  
"Good one, brother."  
Michael headed for the door to the rest of the world and let it slam behind him. Polly met Arthur's gaze.  
"I raised you better than this."  
Then she left too.  
  
"Look away now Finn-Boy, let Rohan distract you."  
With his steady(ish) hands, Tommy dug out the piece of glass that had dug into Finn's arm when he'd landed on the floor from Arthur's punch. Finn hissed and Ada knelt down beside Tommy, handing him a bottle of whiskey.  
"This was the best I could find, Tom, I'm sorry," she said. Tom nodded, as he dampened a cloth with the strong alcohol.  
"Deep breath Finn."  
When the alcohol hit the wound Finn screamed, throwing his head back as his entire body tensed up. Rohan held his head, letting Finn rest it on his shoulder.  
"Breathe, love. Slow."  
When Tommy determined the wound was clean and he's gotten all the glass out he stepped back, surveying his work.  
"Looks okay."  
Ada reached for the bandage to begin wrapping the wound. Tommy sighed, flopping into his chair. Popping the cork on the whiskey, he raised it in the air.  
"To Finn finally finding someone who isn't going to run at first sight of us."  
The rest of the room seemed unamused until Rohan stood.  
"Mr Shelby, I would like to ask permission to date Finn."  
"Why bother asking now? We're not in those days anymore, lad. If you want to be with my brother then I'm not going to stop you."  
Tommy waved him off, and Finn seemed amused.  
"Did you just ask my brother if you and I could be together?"  
"What can I say? My parents raised me well."  
"Mine too."  
Finn's eyes shifted from Ada to Tommy, then to Polly.  
  
A knock at the door disturbed Finn and Rohan's conversation. Finn looked up and bristled, nodding at Rohan.  
"You- uh... You should go next door."  
"Finn-"  
"Now, love. This is my fight."  
Rohan stood, pausing to kiss Finn before he left the room. As he left he glared at Arthur, before heading next door to join the rest of the family. Arthur had that sad look on his face the look that reminded Finn of a puppy that had been kicked and he sighed, sitting back against the chair.  
"Finn-boy, I'm so sorry, brother-"  
"Leave it, Arthur."  
"Finn I really mean it this time! I know we've had our differences in the past and all, and I wasn't exactly accepting when I first found out but it was the shock y'know? I had no idea you felt that way toward other men."  
"Arthur, I still like women. It's wrong of me to choose because I like them both equally as much. If you can't accept that then I think it's best if I part with the family."  
That did it. A sobbing mess, Arthur dropped to his knees. The heaving cries wracking his body made Finn wonder just how sorry he truly was; he hadn't seen Arthur cry like this since John's death. Possibly even before.  
"Arthur-"  
"Please, Finn, I'm begging ya. I'm sorry for what I said and how I punched ya."  
Finn remembered his aching jaw; that would need something cold on it later.  
"Finn I don't care who you love, or who you bed. I'm old fashioned and stubborn and a fucking blinder but I- I want you to be happy."  
"This makes me happy Arthur," Finn murmured. Arthur nodded, reaching for Finn's hands.  
"I can see that now and I realise how badly I fucked up. It was wrong of me to call you a faggot."  
"Did Ada and Michael put you up to this?" Finn asked suspiciously. Arthur shook his head and Finn stood.  
It felt nice to be towering over his brother for once.  
"Okay, Arthur. I forgive you."  
Arthur sobbed again but he stood on weak legs, giving Finn a sad smile.  
"Thank you, brother."  
  
Next door, Michael and Tommy clinked their glasses together and lit a cigarette each. Hearing crying coming from upstairs Tommy smiled a rare smile.  
"Sounds like they've figured themselves out."

**Author's Note:**

> This is also available on my Tumblr :)


End file.
